xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
Underverse
Underverse (originally called Underverse!Sans) is the animated series created by Jakei95 majorly connected to the X-Tale universe. Trouble begins to stop when half of Sans's soul is stolen by a thief, which Ink!Sans describes as his first time doing something like this. Once Sans begins suffering side-effects of only half a soul, he, Ink, and a whole group of Sanses will have to stop him and Cross!Chara, and find out the true meaning of the X-Event. Synopsis Sans wakes up in a strange universe to meet Cross!Chara, who demands that he should keep him in his universe. He refused, and Cross!Chara ends up taking half of Sans's soul and runs off once Ink!Sans arrive to trap him. They absorb the soul, and make a deal with Nightmare!Sans to hurt someone's emotions whenever they go to another universe. Ink tells Sans that he met Cross within a new AU, and they both became friends. However, conflict rose when he told him he couldn't bring back his own world, and after Error!Sans takes his soul, they both ran off to his. Sans decided to stay, but after difficulties in a volleyball game, he goes out with Ink, and tells his Frisk to watch out for him. The two arrived in Underfell, and as Cross marks spots to take, Underfell!Sans tried to cease him for doing that, but he's subsequently defeated. Ink and Sans both arrive, and the two battle against Cross and Underfell!Sans, who has fallen under Cross's control. The latter, however, is freed from Cross's control, and Cross!Chara ends up fleeing before they're killed by Underfell!Sans. Underfell!Sans forcefully joined to avoid his brother, and Sans is given a tip to defeat Cross by Core!Frisk. After Ink talks with Error regarding the recent events, Dream!Sans decides to spy on them for the next AU they plan to target. Cross!Chara isn't happy that they haven't gotten a human soul, and they try to take over, which is averted by Cross. He heads to Underswap next to find out that this universe's coding is akin to his. Unsatisfied, he goes out to work for Nightmare, but thanks to the advice, he's taken down, and Sans gets his soul back. It didn't take that long for a new enemy to rise from him, and X-Event!Chara pulls Sans and Underfell!Sans out of Underswap to deal with Underswap!Sans, Underswap!Papyrus, Underswap!Chara, and Ink. As the three of them suffer from X-Event!Chara's constant overwriting, he demands Ink his secretive white vial, but when he's refused, he's forced to use the Underswap cast as pawns to attack Ink, and those are overwritten back. Underswap!Sans and X-Event!Chara both battle against each other, but when he tried to stop himself from attacking X-Event!Chara, he's forcefully gets himself using his Gaster Blaster on X-Event!Chara, which gets Underswap!Papyrus. Telling him they had a good run, it allows Classic!Sans and Underfell!Sans to return and save Underswap!Papyrus. X-Event!Chara does explain to Sans that his timeline isn't correct, and tries to convince him to go against Ink, but he's stopped by Nightmare, who kills Underswap!Chara, and leaves. Underswap!Papyrus decides to stay while the rest head to Outertale. Meanwhile, during Error's dream, he suddenly comes to suspicion of Ink's action, and once he enters X-Tale once more and see the mess that X-Event!Chara caused, he quickly blames Ink and calls their truce over. Characters Main Supporting Episodes For non-revamped episodes prior to 2018, please refer to each of the episodes for more information. Trivia *Most of the videos related to Underverse on YouTube have comments disabled due to the amount of fan requests for AUs to appear in this series, not knowing that the AUs were selected already not even halfway though the series. Category:Content